Las negaciones del príncipe
by Shion Sland
Summary: Mis manos manchadas de una sangre que usualmente adoraba, esta vez me parecía la peor sustancia que pudiese ver...Su cuerpo desfallecido sobre el mío, su piel cada vez adquiría una tonalidad más pálida que hacía resaltar más la sangre que brotaba de aquel corte en su espalda..
1. Dolor y Lucha

Mis manos manchadas de una sangre que usualmente adoraba, esta vez me parecía la peor sustancia que pudiese ver...Su cuerpo desfallecido sobre el mío, su piel cada vez adquiría una tonalidad más pálida que hacía resaltar más la sangre que brotaba de aquel corte en su espalda..

-Bastardo..- murmuré con una rabia que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. No me dejaba afectar por nada, pero, esta vez, solo por ver mi adorada sangre provenir de aquel chico que era considerado mi Kouhai..¿que estaba mal con el príncipe? No debería estar tan preocupado por la rana...A pesar de que su vida se extinguía a cada momento-

-Parece que tenías a un buen súbdito ahí shishishi Que pena que vaya a morir ¿No te parece, Bel?- preguntó con toda la burla que pudo al ver como por primera vez en su vida me hacía sufrir por algo-

-Vas a pagar el solo haber nacido, Rasiel- susurré a la vez que le lanzaba diez cuchillos, sin que llegaran a tocarle, pero cuyos hilos si lo hicieron...Y como genios gemelos que eramos, aunque no me gustase la idea, bien sabía que su vida prendía del mismo hilo que el de la rana- Dame el antídoto- ordené a la vez que uno de mis carmesíes ojos se dejaba ver entre mis dorados cabellos. Había podido sentir el olor extraño de la sangre de mi Kouhai, por lo que supuse que mi copia, como la había llamado Fran varias veces, había manipulado sus armas y les había colocado alguna especie de veneno-

-Shishi Aunque lo tuviese nunca te lo daría..Si yo muero llevaré a ese chico conmigo. Porque parece que te afecta su estado shishishi. ¿A caso era más que un simple súbdito, Belphegor?-me preguntó, y yo no supe que responder. ¿Que era la rana para el príncipe?... ¡Y yo que iba a saber! Ni siquiera sabía porque me afectaba tanto el que estuviese en ese miserable estado-

-Bastardo vas a morir pero no permitiré que esta rana lo haga...Porque la rana es una pertenencia del verdadero príncipe y no se la pienso entrega a nadie Ushishishi- reí a la vez que estiraba de los hilos de mis cuchillos que le causaron varios cortes de gravedad como fueron los dos de su cuello- Bye bye~ -me despedí, al fin, terminando mi tarea que por segunda vez parecía haber quedado inacabada...Si no estaba muerto, se desangraría en menos de un minuto por lo que no me preocupé por revisarle. Ahora, me importaba más el estado de la rana...Y eso no podía negarlo-

-VOOOOIIII- escuché el grito de nuestro capitán de estrategias a mi espalda, pero realmente mi mirada, escondida tras mi largo flequillo, no se separo de el cuerpo del chico de ojos esmeralda que ahora no podía observar porque estaban cerrados. Pero sentí un leve alivio al ver como su respiración no se había detenido- ¿Que ocurrió aquí, bastardo?-preguntó, pero realmente no sabía que contestarle. ¿Que había ocurrido realmente? Todo fue demasiado rápido...Y por primera vez, me planteé, la fugacidad de una vida que no apreciaba lo suficiente.

**2O minutos atrás...**

-Senpai...¿Podría dejar de lanzarme cuchillos? Ahora ni siquiera he dicho nada- decía con tono monocordio, el chico de cabellos esmeralda que se ocultaban, mayoritariamente, por el enorme gorro de rana que yo le obligaba a llevar...No es que lo hiciese con ninguna razón en específico pero era divertido ¿Que otra razón necesitaba el príncipe para obligar a alguien a llevar esa cosa?-

-Ushishishi Jamás, rana- afirmé a la vez que lanzaba dos de mis cuchillos a aquel sombrero antes mencionado que el menor portaba con molestia.-

-Shishi Nos volvemos a encontrar, Bel- se escuchó ahora una voz que provenía de entre los arboles y entonces apareció a quien menos quería ver en ese momento. Y que por segunda vez parecía haber revivido de la nada-

-Senpai, su hermano mayor, copia de usted, esta aquí..-dijo la rana, como si aquello no fuese obvio para mi, a la vez que veía a aquel sujeto con su usual monotonía-

-Ya lo veo, estúpida rana- contesté con cierta molestia a la vez que le clavaba un cuchillo en su sombrero y después fijaba mi mirada en aquella réplica mía que estaba sentado en aquel extravagante trono-

-Eso duele, senpai...Pero, ¿a caso en su familia son inmortales?-preguntó a la vez que observaba en la misma dirección que yo y ponía mi misma duda en palabras-

-Claro que no, idiota- contesté aunque comenzaba a dudar de esa respuesta, el ver frente a mi a ese bastardo por segunda vez en que lo creía muerto...No se supone que el jefe se había encargado de él-

-Shishi Bel, sigues teniendo un mal compañero como la vez pasada.- dijo con burla por aquel hecho aunque al mencionado no parecía importarle mucho aquello...Aunque, realmente, saber lo que sentía era prácticamente imposible con aquella expresión y tono inmutable-

-Ushishishi no necesito a este idiota para enfrentarme a ti.-aseguré a la vez que mi sonrisa se ensanchaba y encendía la llama de mi anillo-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Bel shishishi-me dijo con superioridad e incredulidad ante mis palabras. Y entonces, todo pasó en un instante...Fran me había empujado, por lo que me quedé pegado al tronco del árbol, en cuya rama nos encontrábamos parados, y su estúpido sombrero de rana caía hacia la oscuridad del suelo, acción que hubiese sido imitada por mi Kouhai si no lo hubiese tomado en mis brazos cuando estaba a punto de caer-

-Oi, rana, levántate...No trates al príncipe como a tu sillón personal- le dije, esperando seriamente que aquello fuese una broma, pero, al sentir como mis brazos sujetaban todo el peso del chico, me decidí a levantarle el rostro, viendo como el líquido carmesí que manchaba mis manos, ahora, también manchaba su rostro-

_Y con esto, mis manos manchadas de una sangre que usualmente adoraba, esta vez me parecía la peor sustancia que pudiese ver...Su cuerpo desfallecido sobre el mío, su piel cada vez adquiría una tonalidad más pálida que hacía resaltar más la sangre que brotaba de aquel corte.._

**Actualidad..**

-¡VOOOOIII!¡Responde cuando te hablan, mocoso!- exclamó con su alto tono de voz nuestro capitán pero lo único que hice fue coger a Fran en mis brazos y saltar hasta el árbol donde estaba el dueño del elemento de la lluvia en Varia. Que pareció entender la situación al ver a la rana más de cerca- Más tarde quiero saber que ha pasado...Pero ahora, nuestro objetivo es salvar a ese enano- dijo a la vez que se ponía en marcha hacia la mansión y activaba el intercomunicador- ¡Lussuria! ¡Llama a los mejores médicos que tenga Vongola! ¡Es una emergencia!- oí que gritaba a través del intercomunicador, dejándonos a todos con un dolor de oreja.

+Squalo-chan, los que más temprano pueden venir, tardarán una hora+ oí que contestaba Lussuria y por mero instinto mordí mi labio inferior con rabia. La rana debía quedarse, era posesión del príncipe...Y no iba a serme arrebatada tan fácilmente y menos por aquel bastardo que ha estas alturas ya debía estar muerto

-¡VOOOOII! ¡¿Donde se supone que están esos bastardos cuando se les necesita?!-preguntó con molestia pero sin poder hacer nada por ese hecho- Como sea, ¡Lussuria ten preparada tu caja, le daremos los primeros auxilios con el atributo de tu llama!-ordenó a la vez que nos acercábamos más a la mansión, hasta ver la luz que emitía esta y que se podía ver a través de los grandes ventanales-

+Preparado~+ canturreó Lussuria a través del intercomunicador y yo solo escuchaba, aún asimilando lo que había pasado ahí atrás. ¿Como era posible que lo hiriesen con tanta facilidad? Yo le lanzaba cuchillos a diario y ni siquiera un rasguño le había podido hacer, para mi molestia+ Por cierto, ¿quien a sido herido?+ preguntó y intenté tragar una saliva que parecía haber desaparecido y dejado de segregarse.

-Fran- contesté por lo bajo pero estoy seguro que se pudo oír a través del intercomunicador. Mi mirada se posó, nuevamente, en el rostro de la rana que comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza y su respiración se agitaba. Al mismo tiempo que yo sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba gradualmente, todo eso debían ser efectos de el veneno que comenzaba a esparcirse por su cuerpo-

-Ara...Es extraño. Sus ilusiones deberían ser lo suficientemente poderosas para protegerse ¿no?+ puso en palabras mis pensamientos pero entonces, oímos la voz de la otra ilusionista de Varia que parecía escucharnos atentamente.

+No seáis estúpidos. No somos tan rápidos para crear ilusiones+ confesó por lo que intuí que ella sabía bien que había pasado momentos atrás sobre aquel árbol y como se había hecho esa herida+ Cuando un ilusionista pierde su concentración, podrías decir que esta acabado+ dijo y aquellas palabras solo hicieron que apresurará más el paso hacia la mansión, entrando en ella y encontrando a Lussuria, ya esperándonos para sanar, aunque fuese superficialmente, a la rana.

-¡VOOOIII! ¡No entiendo de que habláis pero si quiero saber que hizo a ese mocoso, desconcentrarse de tal manera!- exclamó a la vez que entrábamos a la mansión y apresurábamos nuestro paso hasta la habitación de Fran para que Lussuria le aplicase los primeros auxilios.-

-Es imposible entrar- escuché de la nada, a la vez que aparecía Mammon a nuestro lado en una nube de niebla- Al igual que mi habitación, el chico, la tiene protegida por una ilusión bastante poderosa- afirmó por lo que solo me dirigí a mi habitación que estaba frente a la suya, abriéndola de una patada y, una vez dentro, recostando a la rana en mi cama-

-Bel-chan ¿que ocurrió?- preguntó Lussuria con preocupación a la vez que su pavo real sanaba, superficialmente, la herida que tenía en la espalda la rana-

-Necesitamos un antídoto- murmuré con rabia al tiempo que le daba una patada a la pared de mi habitación con molestia- Tiene veneno en su sangre, pero no se cual pueda ser- dije con la misma molestia que había golpeado la pared, a la vez que veía sufrir al de cabellos esmeraldas como sus ojos, en aquella cama que me pertenecía...No entiendo porque me afectaba eso...Solo sé que lo hacía-

-¡VOOOIII! ¡Ve a escribir el informe de la misión!-me ordenó el capitán de estrategias de Varia, aunque debía soñar si pensaba que iba a cumplir sus ordenes. El príncipe no aceptaba ordenes de nadie.-

-Ushishishi no quiero- dije para después ver como mis palabras solo hacían enfurecer más al de cabello largo-

-¡VOOOOOIII!-gritó, a la vez que sacaba su espada y yo mis cuchillos, nunca rechazaría la invitación a una pelea a muerte con cualquiera de los plebeyos de ese lugar-

-Squalo-chan, Bel-chan. Si van a pelear, hacedlo fuera. Fran-chan necesita descansar y sois muy ruidosos-nos regañó Lussuria a la vez que colocaba unas compresas frías en la cabeza de mi Kouhai por lo que supuse que el calor que antes había sentido que provenía de su cuerpo, era en realidad una alta fiebre a causa del envenenamiento-

-Solo ve y escribe ese reporte. Si no lo haces, no hay forma de que puedan ayudar al chico- oí la voz de Mammon a mi espalda, giré mi mirada hacia donde ''descansaba'' Fran y solo chasqueé mi lengua para salir del mi propia habitación e ir ha escribir el dichoso reporte- Deberías agradecerle una vez se despierte- dijo mi antigua compañera de misión una vez nos habíamos alejado de mi habitación-

-¿Ah? ¿Porque tendría que agradecerle a esa rana?- pregunté con cierta molestia. El príncipe no agradecía a plebeyos, menos a esa rana..Aunque también dudaba de que llegase a despertar..-

-Si él no te hubiese empujado en ese momento, ahora estaríamos enterrando tu cadáver en vez de intentar salvarle a él- dijo en una especie de confesión, bastante dura y que daba justo en lo que más me dolía en ese instante-

-Ushishishi ¿estás diciendo que el príncipe no hubiese podido esquivar aquel ataque? -pregunté con arrogancia a la vez que sacaba algunos de mis cuchillos, pero que recordé que por más que se lo tirase a esa bebe...Ella simplemente los esquivaría...Tan diferente a él..

_¡Detente ya,Bel! _

_¡Es solo una rana, no le des tanta importancia!_

-No, era imposible para ti. Además de que tenías la guardia baja- afirmó, causándome una mayor molestia que antes, a la vez que guardaba mis cuchillos por lo aburrida que resultaba aquella bebe ahora que el objeto de mis burlas estaba a punto de morir...- Aquella arma iba recubierta de una llama del atributo niebla, por lo que estaba camuflada por una ilusión.- explicó con cierta indiferencia por aquel hecho pero a la vez con algo de molestia que no tenía base aparente, aunque tampoco es como si me interesara mucho-

-¿Una ilusión? Pero si allí solo estábamos Rasiel, Fran y yo y esa réplica solo puede utilizar la llama de la tormenta como yo- dije con cierta curiosidad por aquel hecho. No había sentido la presencia de otra persona cerca, por lo que intuí que no habría nadie cerca- Y dudo que haya sido Froggy quien le haya ayudado a que llegue a este estado, es ilógico- dije con cierta molestia. Porque lo llamábamos ''estado'' pero en realidad era un paseo de la rana entre la vida y la muerte que cada vez parecía más próxima. Me mordí el labio para ''intentar'' contener la rabia que volvía a sentir por un bastardo que ya estaba muerto, a mis manos...Por lo que, no podía hacerlo sufrir de nuevo, como le estaba pasando a Fran-

-Sí que había otra persona. Por eso pude ver lo que ocurrió. Porque la otra persona que había era mi objetivo y, al parecer, el ilusionista del grupo de tu hermano, Bel- explicó y entonces la vi con molestia, aunque esto no pudiese apreciarse por mi largo flequillo. Si ella hubiese matado a su objetivo, Fran no estaría en ese estado- Aunque de igual manera, me sorprendieron los rápidos reflejos del muchacho...En menos de tres segundos, vio el ataque y te empujó para que no te diese. Para un ilusionista, que carecemos ce grandes aptitudes físicas, ese chico es bastante increíble- confesó todo aquello pero ahora mi mente estaba concentrada en sus primeras palabras.-

-Es tu culpa- murmuré a la vez que veía como la bebe se giraba, sin entender muy bien mis palabras- ¡Es tu culpa que Fran este así!- exclamé. Estaba demasiado alterado con este tema, incluso yo lo admitía...Pero si Mammon hubiese derrotado a su objetivo..-

-Oi, no culpes a otros de tus fallas, Bel. Si hubieses estado atento, te hubieses apartado en el momento en que el mocoso te tocó y los dos estaríais bien o con solo unos raspones- dijo con indiferencia por mis palabras pero también parecía saber que no eran tan falsas como ella las había planteado. Pero, un príncipe nunca podía tener la culpa..Eso era misión de los plebeyos.- Aunque tampoco es como si no hubiese intentado salvaros...Pero mis reflejos no fueron tan rápidos como los de tu kouhai.

-¡Maldición! Estúpida rana.- murmuré, volviendo a golpear con mi puño cerrado la pared, pero esta vez la del pasillo y con mi pierna rompí un mueble que había por ahí en medio. Odiaba esta situación, odiaba a la gente que era capaz de dar su vida por otra persona, odiaba ver a la rana en ese estado y, sobretodo, odiaba a mi gemelo por haberse atrevido ha hacerle aquello y por eso deseé que estuviese vivo...Para matarlo de nuevo, haciendo que sufriese más.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya había acabado de escribir el reporte y me dirigía de nuevo a mi habitación. Estaba un poco más calmado que hace una hora, pero no creo que ese estado durase mucho, conociendo la imagen que se encontraba en mi destino. Pero un príncipe nunca debe mostrar debilidad ante nada y menos ante un plebeyo, que valga la ironía, yo quería matar hace a penas unas horas.

Cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, iba a entrar pero, con el pomo de la puerta en mano y sin girarlo para abrir, escuché las palabras del que parecía ser alguno de los médicos que habían venido.

-Iremos a investigar el veneno que ha penetrado en su sangre. Intentaremos tener los resultados en menos de media hora y el antídoto en una hora. Porque no parece un veneno común, así que en el peor de lo casos tendríamos que crear la cura...y eso llevaría un tiempo que lo más seguro es que el oficial Fran no creemos que pudiese aguantar- explicó y yo solo me quedé estático en la puerta. A pesar de que esas eran mis sospechas, el oírlo, solo me hacía sentirme peor- Deberían estar atentos en todo momento al enfermo ya que su temperatura corporal es poco constante. Por lo que se debe estar en contacto con él para abrigarlo en caso de una bajada demasiado grande de esta o en caso contrario que le metan en agua fría, si llega a ser necesario necesario. No tiene que preocuparse porque se deshidrate ya que le hemos colocado un gotero que le repuso los líquidos- continuó, yo estaba atento a todas aquellas explicaciones. No es que pensara cuidar a la rana, eso es algo que un príncipe no tiene que hacer. Pero, Froogy estaba en mi habitación y por lo tanto, dormiría con el príncipe..Así que tal vez tuviese que tomar alguno de esos consejos para que no se muera mientras duermo, no quiero despertarme con un putrefacto cadáver a mi lado-

-Ushishi Nunca creí ver a Froggy en este estado. Es extraño verle otra expresión que su usual monótona- reí a la vez que entraba en mi estancia para ver como el capitán y Lussuria aún se encontraban ahí y me miraban extrañados-

-Pareces bipolar- me dijo el capitán con una expresión que mezclaba la molestia y el desconcierto por la vuelta de mi actitud- Voooiii ¿ya has escrito tu reporte?- preguntó y yo simplemente asentí, pasando al lado del médico y el capitán, ya que Lussuria estaba cerca de la cama, cambiándole la compresa fría a la rana-

-Bueno, solo un último consejo, deberían ponerle una ropa más ligera y confortable para que su temperatura baje un poco. Sin más que decir y con su permiso me retiro- dijo para después salir a pasos rápidos de la habitación.-

-Bel-chan ¿por que no le dejas a Fran-chan una de tus camisas. Después de todo, eres el que a complexión física más se te parece- aconsejó Lussuria a la vez que echaba hacia atrás el flequillo de la rana para que la compresa no lo mojase-

-Ushishishi ¿Estas comparando al príncipe con la rana?- pregunté con burla por la tan extraña comparación que habían hecho. Era verdad que tanto Fran como yo eramos flacos...Pero eso no le quitaba el que le sacara bastante en altura a mi kouhai y por lo tanto, la camisa le quedaría enorme-

-Solo hazlo, Bel. Mañana le compraremos unos pijamas o algo...Después de todo, parece que entrar a su habitación, por ahora, es imposible- ordenó el estúpido capitán al tiempo que salía de la estancia con molestia. Lussuria salió junto a él, para ir a por más compresas frías y nos quedamos solos desde aquel momento-

-Oi, Fran- llamé aunque ya sabía que no me iba a responder. Después, quité la compresa fría que tenía en su frente para pasar mi mano por esta, en un suave toque, sintiendo que, a pesar del frío superficial de la compresa, ese lugar estaba ardiendo- No debes arriesgar tu vida por la del príncipe o por la de otro plebeyo- dije, eso era lo más cercano a un gracias que podía decir, también dudaba de que algún día supiese que se lo he dicho. Ahora mi mano acariciaba su verde flequillo para deslizarse por toda la extensión de tu verde cabello hasta tu mejilla- No puedes morir, solo yo tengo el derecho a matarte- murmuré en lo que parecía una orden egoísta, pero que en realidad era una petición sincera. No quería que muriese, y tampoco podía hacer nada para evitarlo.-

Coloqué de nuevo aquel objeto frío en su frente, no sin antes besar dicho lugar. No era algo propio de mi el dejar que alguien sintiese el real tacto de mis labios, pero había sentido que era lo correcto en ese momento y también...

_La rana era ''algo'' especial._

Me dirigí al comodín que tenía para sacar uno de mi jerséis. Un momento, ¿se supone que yo debía cambiar a la rana? ¿Por quien me habían tomado?

La verdad, no pensaba cumplir aquella orden hasta que vi como Froggy se retorcía en la cama, sonrojado a causa de la elevada fiebre... Parecía estar sufriendo a causa del calor que le daban aquellas ropas que eran parte del uniforme de Varia. Entonces, me acerqué con pereza pero al mismo tiempo cierta curiosidad por saber como era el cuerpo de la ranita..Siempre que lo veía llevaba la misma ropa, tapado completamente por aquel abrigo que le iba bastante grande, cubriéndole las rodillas incluso.

Quité la manta que cubría su cuerpo, para después observar que ya no llevaba puesta la chaqueta. Seguramente, Lussuria se la quitó o incluso podría apostar por el capitán, era extrañamente sobre protector con todos y tenía una especie de aura maternal a su alrededor, a pesar de ser extremadamente ruidoso y estricto.

Comencé a quitarle el jersey que llevaba con cuidado, levantando levemente su cabeza y parte de su pecho, apoyándolo en el mío. Cuando al fin pude sacárselo, me quedé observando su cuerpo. Su piel era blanca, con un leve tono rosado que se adecuaba perfectamente a él ; era incluso más flaco de lo que hacían ver sus ropas, no tenía mucho músculo formado pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo...Mis dedos rozaron levemente su pecho, lo que me causo un escalofrío debido al suave tacto de aquella piel que toqué por mero instinto.

_Quería ver más._

_Quería tocar más._

_Quería saber como se sentía su tacto._

-¿Que mierdas estoy pensando?- me pregunté a mi mismo para después levantarme y coger una toalla para secarle su sudado pecho a causa de la fiebre. Eso no era bueno, me sentía tentado por el cuerpo frente a mi...¿A caso al príncipe le gustaban los chicos? Claro que no. Pero...- Ushi..shi El príncipe esta volviéndose loco, estúpida rana- murmuré y ,de nuevo, valga la ironía de esas palabras. ¿A caso no era ya un demente que amaba la sangre? Y lo peor es que ahora lo estaba reconociendo.- Froggy, ¿que le hiciste al príncipe?- le pregunté aunque podía deducir que no me contestaría. Era más una pregunta personal que escapaba de mis pensamientos.-

Me decidí a dejar de admirar su cuerpo antes de que ocurriese algo de lo que, tal vez, me arrepentiría, por lo que, procedí a vestirle con mi camiseta de la misma forma que había hecho antes para quitarle la suya. Pero antes de eso, me fijé en donde debía estar aquella herida para ver que esta había desaparecido gracias a la llama del sol de Lussuria. Entonces, me dispuse a quitarle los pantalones por lo que tragué saliva sonoramente. Pero agradecí el hecho de que mi camisa fuera lo suficientemente larga como para cubrirle hasta los muslos.

Aún así me fije en aquella imagen, tan débil frente a mi. Con solo mi camisa y unos boxers, que no podía ver pero que intuí que llevaba puestos. Repito...

_Eso no era nada bueno._

Así que me dispuse a alejarme de él, y cubrirlo con la manta. Pero mi acción se vio interrumpida al sentir un leve agarre y ver que era la rana el que me estaba sujetando. Por un momento, creí que tal vez estaba despierto pero dicha teoría se fue al ver que seguía dormido. Debía ser una especie de acto reflejo, ya que como mi cuerpo es bastante frío, debió de sentirse más a gusto y fresco de esta forma.

No lo aparté, simplemente me quite los zapatos como pude, al igual que mi chaqueta y me acomodé a su lado, abrazándole. Estaba siendo demasiado blando y permisivo con Fran, y eso lo podía notar cualquiera pero, supongo, que se merece la recompensa de dormir entre mis brazos.

* * *

Bueno, otro fic de esta hermosa pareja que me tiene obsesionada.

Y como siempre, yo y mi drama ya que el humor se me da pésimamente XD

Quiero dedicarle esta conti a una gran personita a la que ya le dediqué el anterior one-shot B26.

Esa persona es mi querida Ranmaru-nee que hoy cumple XX años

(información clasificada(?)) XD

Espero que la pase muy bien en este día junto a sus seres queridos

y que sea muy feliz. -inserte corazón gay-

A los demás, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic. Pronto traeré el siguiente capítulo.

No se si la personalidad de Bel me ha quedado un poco OC, espero que me lo digan.

Como siempre, espero que disfruten la lectura,

un saludo, Lucy.


	2. Despertar y sorpresa

Hola a todos los que puedan estar siguiendo este fic.

Siento mucho el retraso a la hora de subir el capítulo pero entré en el instituto y estoy de exámenes hasta el cuello.

Pero bueno, no vengo aquí a molestarles con mis problemas, espero que disfruten del capítulo

Aclaraciones.

Cuando escribo **''Asi''**, es decir, con negrita es porque es desde el punto de vista del narrador.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté al oír el escandaloso chillido de Lussuria, supongo que en algún momento me dormí, abrazando a la ra...Abrí mis ojos de golpe, encontrándome con el okama, quien nos veía muy emocionado, y con el capitán que me miraba como si quisiese matarme.

-¡VOOOIII! ¡¿Se puede saber que le hiciste al mocoso?!- preguntó con su alto tono de voz a la vez que me apuntaba con su espada y Lussuria trataba de tranquilizarlo. Giré mi cabeza para ver como Fran seguía ahí acostado, pegado a mi...Así que le hice soltarse con cuidado, para poder sentarme en la cama-

-Ushishishi no se que estás pensando. Yo solo cambié la ropa de la rana como me pidieron, pero me atrapó y como no me dejó levantarme me dormí con él- murmuré aunque era una excusa bastante absurda, si contamos con el hecho de que yo soy bastante más fuerte y grande que el mocoso a mi lado-

-Kya pero os veíais tan lindos durmiendo juntos- exclamó ahora Lussuria a la vez que observaba la cámara que tenía entre sus manos y que rápidamente estampe contra la pared con uno de mis cuchillos clavado en ella-

-Ushishishi nadie tiene fotos del príncipe dormido con la rana- sentencié a la vez que me levantaba de la cama, acomodando mi corona y viendo de reojo a Fran, que aún tenía la respiración agitada y su rostro rojo. Por un momento me había olvidado del estado en que estaba...-

-Dejando eso de lado, han vuelto con los resultados y el antídoto. Tardó más de lo esperado pero parece que Fran es bastante fuerte y esta resistiendo.- confesó el capitán con un tono de voz bastante inusual en él. Creo que todos nos sorprendimos por la fortaleza de Froggy, y nos hizo ver que ninguno sabíamos nada de él...-

-¿Y por que aún no se lo inyectan?- pregunté con molestia al ver que no le habían dado la supuesta cura que Fran necesitaba. ¿A caso buscaban que muriese?-

-Ahí esta el problema, ese antídoto no es por inyección. Se tiene que beber.- explicó el celebro de tiburón a la vez que mostraba la diminuta botella que contenía el líquido para salvar a la rana. Y como genio que soy, entendí que Froggy no podía beberlo solo. Por lo que me acerqué y le quité el pequeño frasco para después meter su contenido en mi boca y besar a Fran, obligándole a que se lo bebiese-

-Ushishi problema resuelto- dije con gracia, había sido un beso amargo por culpa de aquella medicina pero aún así...Los labios de la rana eran suaves, agradables y un poco calientes debido a la fiebre. Cuando me dí la vuelta pude ver la cara de shock del capitán y la de emoción de Lussuria que no paraba de gritar y dar vueltas sobre si mismo, teniendo como eje su pierna derecha-

-¡Kyaa! Bel-chan es tan atrevido- gritaba el okama siguiendo con sus extraños movimientos, por lo que mi mirada se desvió hacia Fran de nuevo, estaba tentado, ahora no solo por su cuerpo, también por sus labios...Intenté quitarme aquel pensamiento de la mente, de nuevo.-

-¡VOOIII! ¡¿Se puede saber que mierda ha sido eso?!- preguntó el celebro de tiburón con su alto tono de voz a la vez que mi sonrisa se ampliaba al ver como estaba avergonzado por mi reciente acción con la rana.-

-Ushishishi El príncipe puede hacer lo que quiera con la rana y estoy seguro que peores cosas ha hecho el capitán celebro de tiburón con el jefe- comenté a la vez que preparaba mis cuchillos para comenzar una nueva pelea con el mencionado, pero de repente se abrió la puerta de una patada, encontrando al jefe con un claro enfado- Ushishi te lo dejo a ti, capitán.- murmuré a la vez que volvía a mi anterior sitio al lado contrario de la cama-

-Basuras, ¿donde esta la comida?- preguntó a la vez que se adentraba en la habitación con claras intenciones de matar a todos los presentes por su falta de alimento a la hora usual-

-¡VOOII! ¡Maldito jefe, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer!- exclamó el capitán a la vez que la asesina mirada del mencionado pasaba a un nuevo nivel de terror. Pero, de repente, se suavizó al fijarse en su subordinado encamado-

-Oi, ¿que le ha pasado al mocoso aprendiz de aquella basura con cabeza de piña?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía fijamente hacia la cama. Aunque seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna...En eso, el jefe, se parecía un poco a la rana. Las únicas expresiones que había podido ver en todos mis años como su guardián de la tormenta, eran esa que portaba ahora y la de rabia con aquellas cicatrices más notorias que de costumbre-

-¡Si no hubiese roto su intercomunicador lo sabría!- reclamó de nuevo el capitán. La conversación había pasado de una de cuatro personas a esos dos...Como usualmente. Eran como un matrimonio, con sus peleas, con su cercanía, con su intimidad...Y sobretodo, con sus actos nocturnos de lo que todos teníamos conocimiento. Y aún así, negaban tener relación alguna. Bueno, el capitán lo negaba a base de gritos y el jefe solo nos ignoraba cuando hablábamos de aquello- Aunque ahora ya no hay nada que hacer- cedió sin palabra alguna de nuestro jefe o de nadie.- De nuevo apareció el gemelo del bastardo de Bel y Fran resultó herido y envenenado mientras salvaba al principito- explicó aquel celebro de tiburón a la vez que utilizaba un tono despectivo para dirigirse a mi principesca existencia-

-Ushishi algo así- afirmé a la vez que me encogía de hombros y guardaba mis cuchillos que había sacado antes de que llegase el jefe.-

-Umh- murmuró solamente el jefe a la vez que salía de la habitación. Seguido por Lussuria que seguramente iría a prepararle la comida y con eso evitarnos las escena de irritación del jefe y que con ello la mansión terminase con severos daños como de costumbre-

-Oi, Bel- me llamó el capitán a la vez que se acercaba a la cama de Fran, comprobando su temperatura- Te encargamos su cuidado. Después de todo, dudo que quieras dejarlo morir- me dijo a la vez que su penetrante mirada se dirigía a la mía que se encontraba oculta. No me extrañaba que pensase aquello, cuyo pensamiento no desmentiría porque..Realmente quería a mi rana de vuelta.

_¿Mi rana?_

_¿Desde cuando, ese mocoso_

_era propiedad del príncipe?_

_Ushishi ¿que importa?_

_La rana es del príncipe. _

_Del príncipe y de nadie más._

-Ushishi el único que matará a esa rana soy yo- afirmé a la vez que le mantenía la mirada, con una seguridad que el de cabello largo no podía observar-

-Como si fueses ha hacerlo...-murmuró a la vez que su mirada se dirigía nuevamente hacia la rana. La mirada del capitán era bastante extraña en ese momento, parecía preocupado y eso era algo que en Varia era simplemente extraño. ¿Que nos había hecho ese mocoso? Todos estábamos extraños con su actual estado, ¡incluso el mismo jefe!.- Oi, los médicos me dijeron que tuviésemos cuidado ya que ese antídoto, a pesar de ser la cura a ese veneno, tenía unos efectos comparables al mismo. E incluso, haría que sus cambios de temperatura fuesen más drásticos y eso podría causar que delirase- me explicó como una advertencia a que estuviese atento a aquello. Remarcando la parte de las alucinaciones que pudiese tener. Después de todo, ese niño, si en algo se parecía a los demás miembros de Varia...Era en el turbio pasado del que nos advirtió su maestro, aunque no nos dijese que le pasó.-

Y con aquellas palabras salió de la habitación, quedando de nuevo, solos Fran y yo. Mi mirada se dirigió de nuevo a la cama para, esta vez, observar como la rana estaba temblando ligeramente. Me acerqué y toqué su rostro, estaba realmente frio y se aferraba a la sabana con la que antes estábamos los dos cubiertos.

Abrí mi armario y saqué un par de mantas que Lussuria me había obligado a dejar allí, a pesar de que un príncipe como yo no tenía frío con aquellas temperaturas, aunque ahora agradecía el que las hubiese guardado. Así, con ellas, podía cubrir a mi rana y acostarme a su lado para proporcionarle más calor, sin importarme que yo muriese asfixiado por tal temperatura.

-Oi rana.-llamé inútilmente de nuevo a mi Kouhai con aquel apodo que yo mismo le había dado y que solo yo usaba- El príncipe esta aburrido si no estas por aquí. Despierta pronto- expresé a modo de orden, pero realmente era una petición desesperada. Temía dormirme de nuevo y que al despertar su corazón se hubiese detenido.- Estúpido Froggy.-murmuré a la vez que dejaba caer mi brazo izquierdo sobre donde mis ojos se ocultaban tras aquel largo flequillo.-

_¿Que tan desesperado harás sentir al príncipe antes de sentirte satisfecho? _

Un pequeño abrazo a mi brazo izquierdo, hizo que retirase el otro de su lugar para ver de reojo a Fran. Tenía una expresión de malestar, tal vez algo de miedo...Era sorprendente el verle hacer alguna mueca que no fuese su usual de indiferencia...Aunque prefería una sonrisa.

_¿Que tanto habían cambiado mis pensamientos hacia ese mocoso en unas pocas horas?_

_Ni yo podía contestar aquello, lo que anteriormente me hubiese gustado ver, ahora lo rechazaba. _

_Como el dolor,_

_la sangre,_

_la tristeza_

_o_

_la angustia._

_Quería remplazarlo por todo lo contrario a aquello._

_¡Estúpida rana!_

_Deja de mortificar al príncipe._

Pasé mi mano por la parte trasera de su cuello, para que usase mi brazo como cojín, a la vez que con la otra lo aferraba por la cintura a mi.

**Ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, el príncipe había sido capturado por una de las ilusiones de la rana.**

**También era demasiado tarde para la rana, ya que el príncipe había decidido que nunca más dejaría que se fuese de su lado. **

**Y así empezó,**

**la nueva historia sobre un **

**sádico príncipe**

**que se enamoró**

**de una solitaria rana.**

**¿Tendría un final feliz o uno trágico?**

**¿Lo dejaría el príncipe a la elección del ambiguo destino?**

-Ushishishi, el príncipe hará despertar a la rana.**\- dijo a la vez que abrazaba a aquel revolucionario chico que había acomodado en su brazos, no sin antes besar su frente que parecía tomar una temperatura más normal-** Pero, por ahora, el príncipe se conformara con que la rana viva**\- murmuró, a la vez que una mirada de determinación se posaba en aquellos ojos escondidos, planeando aquello que por ahora sería un secreto, pero que tal vez serviría para despertar al chico que arriesgo su corta vida por la de un arrogante príncipe.**

**¿Quien sabe por que?**

**Tal vez, el príncipe no era el único**

**mortificado por aquella ilusión.**

**Tal vez, el ilusionista había sido  
engañado por la misma,  
la más poderosa  
ilusión existente.**

**¿Que cual es?**

**Eso es un secreto que solo**

**la rana y el príncipe**

**conocen.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

''Te protegeré''

Ese fue el pensamiento con el que me desperté. Dándome cuenta que había quedado de nuevo dormido con Fran en mis brazos.

Era extraño, pero cuando dormía junto a él, me quedaba dormido aún sin quererlo.

Tal vez, era la calidez que tenía su cuerpo o el simple hecho de la compañía que le hacía al príncipe...O incluso, podía ser por aquella dulce esencia que tenía su cabello.

Es algo que aún siendo un genio, yo no comprendía, pero incluso mis sueños habían sido más agradables que los acostumbrados.

-Buenos días, rana- dije a la vez que me acomodaba al sentir como estaba bastante sudado, tal vez por el excesivo calor que nos producían las mantas y el cuerpo del otro, por lo que solo tiré aquel objeto que nos recubría al suelo para después besar su frente. No esperaba que me respondiese, pero era una especie de costumbre, ya que al estar nuestras habitaciones una frente a la otra, nos solíamos encontrar todas las mañanas...Aunque no solía saludarle de aquella manera, obviamente.-

Me fijé en que ya era de día. ¿Había dormido toda la noche? Me sorprendió, ya que siempre me despertaba a la cuenta de 8 horas exactas desde que me dormía. Después de todo, un príncipe debe dormir lo suficiente pero no demasiado para verse bien siempre.

-Buenos días, senpai- escuché en respuesta a mi anterior saludo, girándome sorprendido por recibir aquellas inesperadas palabras de mi moribundo Kouhai- ¿Sigo vivo?- preguntó a la vez que me miraba para después suspirar- Supongo que sí. No creo que el infierno sea tan bonito- comentó aunque no entendí muy bien a que se refería con aquello. Yo seguía en un leve shock al ver a Froggy despierto como había deseado la anterior noche.- ¿Senpai?- me preguntó, ya que parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi estado de sorpresa, aunque sentí una chispa de felicidad en mi interior-

-No vuelvas ha hacerle esto al príncipe, Froggy- dije a la vez que lo abrazaba hacia mi pecho con cuidado, me parecía tan delicado como el cristal en ese momento. ¿A caso seguía durmiendo? Aunque prefería que eso fuese real. No parecía resistirse a mi abrazo, por lo que aproveché para apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho-

-Esta bien- afirmó, y yo me sorprendí bastante. No tenía aquel usual tono de indiferencia, tampoco parecía estar burlándose de mi y no había ningún insulto hacia mi como los que usualmente usaba después de que me llamase a mi mismo príncipe...Incluso sentí como se aferraba a mi pecho, temblando levemente.-

No me reí, tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo al verlo en ese estado. Solo quería protegerlo de cualquier cosa y de cualquiera que quisiese hacerlo daño.

-Rana, ¿te duele en algún sitio?- pregunté, aparentando no estar preocupado aunque esto era casi imposible. Después de todo, teniendo a aquel inexpresivo chico en ese estado de terror, parecía afectado por el hecho de que había estado al borde de la muerte...o tal vez era por otra razón que desconocía-

-Me duele todo- confesó a la vez que suspiraba, parecía tranquilizarse poco a poco. Suspiré a la vez que acariciaba su cabello, que me resultó bastante suave y sedoso, aunque algo mojado por el sudor-

-Será mejor que te bañes- dije a la vez que intentaba levantarme pero tu mano cogiendo la manga de mi jersey, me detuvo- ¿Que te ocurre?- pregunté, a la vez que giraba mi cabeza para mirar en tu dirección.- Ushishishi ¿A caso la ranita se siente sola sin el príncipe?-pregunté y me sorprendí cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los míos, que él no podía ver, ya que tenía una mirada consternada y asustada-

-Senpai, no te vayas- pidió sin soltar mi manga, al contrario, solo aumentaba más el agarre sobre esta. Pero no iba a ser tan permisivo, no podía serlo. Por lo que con un suave movimiento me solté de su agarre que no era especialmente fuerte, sin darme la vuelta, ya que si lo hacía, vería aquellos ojos y me acostaría de nuevo a su lado.-

-No seas estúpido, Froggy. El príncipe no sigue ordenes de nadie- dije antes de entrar al baño que tenía en mi habitación, abrí el agua, regulándola para que no fuese ni muy caliente ni muy helada. Una vez hecho esto, volví a donde estaba mi preocupación acostado, para encontrarlo cubierto hasta la cabeza por las sábanas- Ushishishi ¿A caso la rana esta haciendo un berrinche?- pregunté con algo de diversión al ver aquellas nuevas facetas. Creo que Fran aún no estaba lo bastante consciente para saber lo que hacía-

-Umh- oí como soltaba solo aquello, sin dejarse ver, por lo que una vena salió en mi frente por la burla que me estaba haciendo aquella rana.-

-Oi, ¿a caso quieres morir?- pregunté a la vez que sacaba mis cuchillos, aunque en esos momentos no pensaba tirárselos. Demasiado tenía con que el día anterior lo hubiese tenido que cuidar para que esto no muriese, como para tenerlo en ese estado de nuevo-

-¿A caso senpai me mataría?- contestó a mi pregunta con otra a la vez que dejaba salir su cabeza de entre las sábanas y me miraba, con aquella mirada de indiferencia que era usual en él, pero tenía un extraño brillo. No podía decir que era, pero parecía...¿esperanzado?-

-Shishi ¿A caso lo dudas?-volví a peguntar, pareciendo aquello un concurso por ver quien alargaba más la respuesta a aquel tema, pero la rana pareció resignarse a contestar mi pregunta primero tras exhalar un suspiro-

-Quiero dudarlo- me dijo a la vez que intentaba incorporarse con dificultad, para después fijarse en donde estaba. Parecía confundido por no reconocer el lugar, también pareció percatarse de su ropa- ¿Por qué no llevo pantalones?- preguntó con su usual indiferencia, a la vez que ahora abrazaba sus piernas. Parecía querer desviar mi atención del anterior tema.-

-Froggy, estas extraño- le dije con cierta molestia. No sabía como tratar con esa rana. Si normalmente ya era difícil saber en que pensaba, ahora me parecía imposible. A pesar de que me estaba mostrando algunas expresiones y sentimientos, seguía siendo bastante indescifrable-

-¿No está senpai igual?- me dijo a la vez que levantaba su monótona mirada para ver hacia mi. Suspiré por ser respondido de nuevo con otra pregunta. Aunque era cierto, el príncipe estaba extraño por culpa de Froggy. Y también por darse cuenta de cierta atracción y preocupación que tenía hacia esa rana estúpida.-

Fui de nuevo al baño para apagar el agua antes de que se saliese, agradeciendo el salir del rango visual de aquellos ojos de color esmeralda. Suspiré, viéndome hacia el espejo. ¿Como se supone que debía comportarme frente a la rana? Por primera vez, un genio como yo, estaba confuso.

-Oi, rana- llamé al salir de nuevo del baño, dispuesto a enfrentarlo. Pero lo encontré con la cara sonrojada y con la respiración agitada, por lo que me acerqué, colocando mi mano en su frente.- Tienes fiebre de nuevo- dije a la vez que el me veía, pareciendo estar mareado. Suspiré, sabía que estaba viendo la faceta más débil y dependiente de Fran, por lo que me decidí a ser la persona de la que dependiese.- Ushishi la rana tiene que bañarse- dije a la vez que lo tomaba en mis brazos, al más puro estilo de príncipe cargando a su princesa.- Por hoy, el príncipe cuidará de la rana. Siéntete agradecido, Froggy- le ordené al tiempo que sentía como se recargaba en mi pecho y asentía. Me dirigí hacia el baño con un pensamiento en la mente...

_¿Que tanto haría por proteger a la rana?_

Suspiré al entrar al baño y senté a la rana en el váter. Pero en eso momento se recostó sobre la pared a su lado, por lo que supuse, que tendría que encargarme también de...quitarle la ropa. Tragué saliva. ¿A caso aquello era una prueba de mi poco auto-control?

-Shishishi ¿A caso la ranita quiere bañarse con el príncipe?- pregunté al ver como no se movía y seguía en aquella posición. Tuve que girarme para ver hacia el agua con tal de no cumplir con mi deseo te tocar aquella piel.-

-¿El príncipe falso lo haría?- me preguntó con indiferencia a la vez que su mirada se pegaba en mi espalda. Podía sentirla sin tener que verlo, era penetrante y parecía exigirme algo que no se podía decir con palabras-

-Ushishi el príncipe puede que haga una excepción ya que hoy cuidará de la rana y tampoco quiero que mueras ahogado en mi baño...Se le quedaría el olor a sapo muerto y mi real bañera no puede oler así- afirmé mientras oía un suspiro por parte de mi compañero y como su mirada ya no intentaba atravesar mi espalda.-

-¿Entonces es un sí? Senpai se complica demasiado para excusarse de ser un pervertido al que le gustaría bañarse con un chico 6 años menor- dijo con indiferencia lo cual me sacó una vena por la molestia que me provocaba aquello. ¿Donde había quedado la adorable rana que se aferraba a mi hace unos instantes? Aunque ese era el Fran al que estaba acostumbrado.-

-No tientes a tu suerte, mocoso. Es la rana quien debería rogar por solo compartir el aire de esta habitación con un príncipe-dije a la vez que me levantaba y me acercaba a él para coger el jersei que portaba y tiraba hacia arriba para quitárselo.-

-Senpai esta siendo muy brusco con un pobre y delicado enfermo como yo- murmuró mientras yo seguía tirando para sacar su cabeza y brazos que finalmente conseguí, quedando su cuerpo de nuevo frente a mi, aunque ahora también sin pantalones.

_Aquello era realmente una encantadora ''tortura''_

_que hacía estremecer mi cuerpo._

-Rana, tu debes quitarte los bóxers. Eso no es trabajo del príncipe.- dije a la vez que me giraba y comenzaba a sacarme la ropa de espaldas a aquella mirada esmeralda que comenzaba a ponerme algo nervioso. La sentía de nuevo sobre mi ahora desnuda espalda por lo que me apresuré y una vez en ropa interior, cogí a la rana y lo metí con cuidado en el agua, lo cual le sacó un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción- Como se esperaba de una rana, el agua es su hábitat natural shishishi- me burlé mientras me metía en el lado contrario, recostándome en la inclinada pared de la bañera y cerraba los ojos. Demasiadas cosas habían ocurrido en menos de 48 horas. Me sentía agotado y, a la vez, lleno de energía. Era simplemente extraño-

-Senpai- me llamó a lo que simplemente respondí con un ''Umh'' sin darle demasiadas vueltas a los extraños roces que sentía en mis piernas.- Gracias por cuidarme, pensaba que me odiaba- dijo y sentí como algo carnoso, lo que supuse que eran sus labios, se posaron en mi mejilla, cosa que me sorprendió, abriendo mis ocultos ojos al instante-

-¿Que mierda ha sido eso?- pregunté mientras una de mis manos se posaba en mi mejilla que aún conservaba el cálido tacto de sus rosados y tentadores labios-

-Un beso de agradecimiento.- explicó como si de un hecho obvio se tratase. Bueno, en realidad lo era. Pero lo que yo no entendía el porque de aquella acción en ese momento-

-Eso no es a lo que me refiero, estúpida rana. Más bién, ¿por qué me lo has dado a mi?- volví a formular mi pregunta a la espera de una respuesta menos obvia y más concreta.-

-¿Esta mal?- me respondió con otra cuestión lo cual me sacó una vena de molestia. Ese mocoso amaba sacarme de mis casillas y confundirme con sus palabras, acciones e...ilusiones-

-No estoy diciendo eso.-negué mientras que me suspiraba y intentaba calmarme para no delatar mis inmorales pensamientos acerca de aquel plebeyo de atrayentes ojos esmeralda...¡¿Atrayentes?!-

-Entonces, ¿no le gustó?- cuestionó mientras que se sentaba sobre sus piernas, arrodillado pero manteniendo una postura relativamente firme, ya que se tambaleaba levemente a causa de la debilidad.-

-Tampoco estoy diciendo eso-dije mientras que pasaba mi mano por mi largo flequillo, dejándolo húmedo razón por la que no volvió a su sitio y no continuar con su tarea de cubrir mis principescos ojos-

-Entonces, ¿si le gustó?-volvió a preguntar mientras yo mantenía mis ojos cerrados tratando de calmarme para no responder nada innecesario y de lo cual se aprovecharía la rana por el resto de sus días-

-Ese no es el punto,rana- murmuré al sentirme acorralado por sus insistentes palabras y por aquella mirada, que me encontré al abrir mis ojos, y aún a pesar de su monotonía podía apreciar una pequeña chispa de emoción ¿o tal vez interés? Nunca fui bueno para entender a los plebeyos y menos a las ranas-

-Entonces, ¿por qué parece tan molesto por un simple beso?- murmuró mientras yo suspiraba molesto. Sus preguntas me estaban sacando de mi tranquilidad. ¿Por que no podía ser tan lindo como cuando dormía? Iba a reclamarle pero entonces giré mis orbes carmesíes hacia sus esmeraldas que observaban mis ojos al igual que yo los suyos- Senpai...Sus ojos..

-Ushishi ¿a caso la rana se enamoró de mis reales ojos?- pregunté con cierta burla pero entonces sentí como una de sus manos bordeaba la zona donde cualquier persona suele tener ojeras, aunque un príncipe nunca tendría aquel rasgo de plebeyos-

-Senpai, sus ojos son extraños- dijo aquella rana con el inexistente tacto que cualquiera, que no fuese ese ilusionista, sabría tener. Y más tras ser la primera persona en años a la que se los mostraba.-


End file.
